L'amour en trahison
by La petite souris
Summary: ATTENTION: se passe au cours de la saison 1. Après la désertion du capitaine Tom Neville, Monroe décide d'éliminer tous les alliés proches de son ancien bras droit. Le sergent Sanders se sentant menacé, décide de quitter lui aussi Philadelphie, en compagnie de sa fille Beth. Cependant la Milice arrive au moment de leur fuite...
1. Prologue

_Grande première que d'écrire sur ce fandom, d'autant plus que la saison 1 est en cours de diffusion en France. Je vais donc naviguer à vue avec cette fic. J'espère néanmoins coller le plus fidèlement possible à la série, à laquelle j'ai vraiment accroché. Cette fic sera en grande partie du côté de Bass Monroe et du côté de Philadelphie, personnage qui m'intrigue et me fascine, tout comme sa relation avec Miles. Cette fic se situe juste après que Neville se soit enfui avec sa femme Julia, désertant Monroe. Miles, Charlie et les autres vivent leur voyage (donc les épisodes diffusés) de leur côté. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

___**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à NBC pour m'amuser un peu.**_

* * *

**L'amour en trahison**

Prologue :

Le sergent Sanders essuya son front qui dégoulinait de sueur. L'homme, la cinquantaine et la carrure imposante venait d'apprendre la mort du bras droit de Neville. Ce dernier avait soi-disant quitté le général Monroe, des bruits courraient dans les rangs de la Milice au sujet de mésententes, surtout après la mort du fils du capitaine, Jason. Sanders réfléchissait. Il était très proche de Tom Neville. Si Monroe venait de tuer son sous-officier, alors il allait faire le ménage en guise d'avertissement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela était arrivé dans les rangs de la Milice. Miles Matheson, le bras droit et meilleur ami de Monroe l'avait déjà trahi et même tenté de le tuer. Après sa fuite, le général, fou de rage, avait exécuté les plus proches collaborateurs de Matheson ou les avait envoyés vers une mort certaine en mission au Texas ou en Californie. Cette vague de colère avait dissuadé d'éventuels soldats de se rebeller et le calme était revenu. Mais avec le départ de Neville, le cauchemar allait se répéter.

Le sergent prit sa décision. Il était l'un des prochains sur la liste. Il devait partir. Ou il mourrait. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea tout droit vers la commode située en face. Il ouvrit un tiroir et prit un pantalon de randonnée, un tee-shirt et un sweet de couleur grise, ainsi qu'une paire de baskets. Il défît à regret son uniforme, lui qui avait été si fier de servir la République, et mit les vêtements qu'il avait sorti. Il prit ensuite un sac à dos et y enfourna le plus de vêtements. Il quitta ensuite sa chambre, jetant malgré tout un dernier regard au lieu, avant de dévaler les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit des vivres afin de tenir quelques temps. Un grand bruit à la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. Immobile, il sortit du sac à dos le couteau qu'il y avait glissé pour pouvoir se défendre. Le cœur battant, il s'approcha de l'entrée, prêt à planter la lame dans la gorge de son exécuteur. La personne cogna de nouveau avant qu'il n'entende :

« Papa ! C'est moi ! Tu es là ? »

Barry Sanders soupira de soulagement, cacha le couteau dans la poche de son pantalon avant d'ouvrir la porte, dévoilant sa fille sur le palier, un sac de provisions dans les mains. Elle lui souriait :

« Enfin, ça fait un moment que je t'attends !

- Beth, souffla Barry, dépité. »

Le sergent avait complètement oublié sa fille. S'il partait sans elle, alors la Milice l'emmènerait et dieu seul sait ce qu'elle serait capable de lui faire subir. Il l'agrippa par le bras, lui faisant pousser une exclamation de surprise, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur avec force, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours avant de refermer la porte. Sa fille le regardait avec de grands yeux, étonnée par son comportement.

« Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça ne va pas ? Et où est ton uniforme ? s'étonna-t-elle en découvrant la tenue de son père.

- Beth, écoute-moi sans m'interrompre, déclara-t-il à toute vitesse en la prenant par les deux bras. On doit quitter Philadelphie. Maintenant.

- Quoi ? Mais que…

- Ecoute-moi, répéta son père affolé. Neville a déserté et le général veut ma peau. Retourne chez toi, prend le strict nécessaire et rejoins-moi à l'entrée sud de la ville.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas partir ! protesta-t-elle alors qu'il l'emmenait au salon de force.

- Beth, c'est très sérieux !

- Mais… Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle.

- Beth, tu dois partir avec moi ! Ce sera le meilleur moyen pour… »

Barry n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un grand coup fut frappé à la porte. Il pâlit, effrayant davantage Beth.

« Sergent Sanders ? Lieutenant Jefferson. Ouvrez cette porte, entendirent-ils de l'extérieur. »

Barry attrapa la main de sa fille et la tira vers la cuisine, où se trouvait une porte de service. Beth fit tomber son sac dans la précipitation au moment où la Milice forçait l'entrée. Ils sortirent par derrière et se mirent à courir à toute vitesse. Heureusement, la maison de Barry était située à l'orée de la limite de Philadelphie, ils pourraient très vite se cacher dans les bois. Quelques passants curieux, s'écartèrent précipitamment sur leur passage. Les soldats venaient de remarquer par où ils étaient passé et se trouvaient juste derrière eux. Sans préambule, ils commencèrent à ouvrir le feu en pleine rue. Le père et la fille accélérèrent la cadence. Barry avait lâché la main de Beth pour remettre la sangle de son sac qui glissait. Il atteignit enfin l'orée de la forêt et il s'y enfonça sans hésitation. Il courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se sente plus poursuivi. Il osa enfin regarder en arrière et découvrit qu'il était seul. Paniqué, il se mit à crier.

« Beth ! Beth ! »

Il retourna sur ses pas, cherchant avec frénésie sa fille mais au bout de quelques mètres, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était seul.

* * *

_Voilà pour le prologue ! Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop comment cette fic se terminera, mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées dans la tête. J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 1 : La captive

_Je n'ai pas perdu de temps pour updater cette fic puisque j'ai écrit le premier chap dans la foulée. Je remercie tout d'abord ma fidèle revieweuse Quetsche (on se retrouve partout^^) pour le comm du prologue. Je pense que tous les personnages se retrouveront à un moment ou un autre dans mon histoire, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est une fic principalement du point de vue de Monroe et de ce qui se passe au sein de la Milice (plus Beth). Pour info, Beth avait 13 ans au moment du black-out. Ce qui fait qu'elle en a 28 dans cette fic (15 ans après). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à NBC, excepté le sergent Sanders et sa fille Beth, sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La captive

Son père avait lâché sa main, juste le temps de remettre la sangle de son sac qui le gênait. A cet instant précis, Beth avait senti une vive brûlure au niveau de l'omoplate. La violence de l'impact l'avait fait chuter. La douleur la rattrapa bien vite et elle découvrit sa chemise tachée de sang à son épaule droite. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir son père qui continuait sa course en zigzaguant entre les passants, arrivant à l'extrémité de Philadelphie. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle ne le suivait plus. Elle se sentit soulevée sans ménagement par les soldats, sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'ils hurlaient. La rapidité de l'action lui fit tourner la tête. Elle eut tout juste le temps de murmurer le nom de son père avant de perdre connaissance.

Un grincement répétitif réveilla Beth. Elle gémit puis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que sa vision ne se stabilise. L'endroit était plutôt sombre. Elle tenta de se lever mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas, d'autant plus que la douleur à l'omoplate se réveillait, lui arrachant un cri. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle était assise sur une chaise, tout en sentant un métal froid lui serrer les poignets vers l'arrière, tirant davantage sur son épaule. Elle était attachée. Commençant peu à peu à comprendre comment elle était arrivée là, elle bougea inutilement sur sa chaise.

« Hey ! Laissez-moi sortir ! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée. »

Elle répéta en boucle cette phrase, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un cliquetis sinistre, ainsi qu'un grincement de porte. Un homme de taille moyenne mais plutôt musclé, portant un uniforme semblable à celui de son père, entra dans le cachot.

« Enfin réveillée, constata-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Il était temps.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Relâchez-moi, répondit Beth d'une voix suppliante.

- Vous relâcher ? Vous plaisantez.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Que voulez-vous ? questionna-t-elle en tentant de contenir sa frayeur.

- Procéder à une petite conversation tous les deux, expliqua le soldat en élargissant son sourire, alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui. »

* * *

Sebastien Monroe venait de se servir un whisky. Il prit le verre et le vida d'une traite, comme pour soulager sa colère. Il s'en servit immédiatement un autre, avant de contempler le liquide couleur ambre. Il devait éliminer ceux qui pouvaient le trahir après la fuite de Neville. Le général était fou de rage de savoir que son meilleur allié s'était révélé lui aussi un menteur et un traître. Le fils Neville était vivant et de plus il avait rejoint les rebelles ! Et comble de tout, le capitaine avait failli à sa mission principale. Le lâche avait préféré s'enfuir avec sa femme plutôt que d'assumer ses responsabilités. Monroe avait délégué la capture de Neville à Will Strausser, un de ses hommes de main les plus efficaces. Il remettait temporairement au second plan la traque de Matheson, même si leur dernier face-à-face avait ravivé la colère et la déception de Bass. Comment son frère de cœur avait pu lui planter un poignard dans le dos de cette manière, après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble ? Une rancœur sourde gronda doucement et Monroe but le breuvage avec la même rapidité que le premier. Il reposa son verre et songea à boire jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir cette nuit et faire venir quelques filles de joie. Un coup sourd à la porte l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Maugréant, il se retourna.

« Entrez ! »

Le lieutenant Jefferson pénétra dans la pièce, s'approcha de quelques pas et effectua un salut respectueux au général. Ce dernier s'écarta de la desserte où se trouvaient les boissons pour se placer face à son visiteur.

« Lieutenant, que me vaut cette visite ?

- Je viens vous faire mon rapport mon général, déclara le soldat d'une voix solennelle. Nous avons procédé à six arrestations, dont Walters et Leeds, des amis proches du capitaine Neville.

- Ex, corrigea instantanément Monroe, ses yeux brillant à la mention de son ancien allié. Très bien, où sont-ils ?

- En cellule, nous tentons de savoir s'ils savent quelque chose au sujet de la disparition de Neville et de sa femme. Pour le reste, j'attends vos ordres.

- Une fois que vous en aurez terminé avec les interrogatoires, exécutez Walters et Leeds. Quant aux autres, envoyez-les en mission de repérage en Californie, décida Bass après un court instant de réflexion.

- Bien, mon général. »

Monroe s'attendait à ce que Jefferson reparte mais au lieu de cela, il resta droit et immobile. Bien que le lieutenant tenter de donner le change, Bass devina aisément que son officier cachait quelque chose.

« Un problème lieutenant ? s'enquit-il, son regard bleu azur le dévisageant attentivement.

- En effet général, reconnut Jefferson. Nous avons tenté de procéder à l'arrestation du sergent Sanders mais malheureusement il a réussi à s'échapper.

- Envoyez une patrouille à sa poursuite, ordonna Monroe sèchement. Puisqu'il déserte, il devra être éliminé. Il n'y aura aucune pitié pour ceux qui tentent de se soustraire à la justice de la République.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Le sergent Sanders ne fuyait pas seul. Fort heureusement, nous avons réussi à capturer l'autre personne.

- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Monroe.

- Sa fille unique, Beth Sanders. Nous procédons à son interrogatoire en ce moment même.

- Très bien. Tenez-moi informé de l'avancée des opérations. Surveillez également les plus proches amis de Sanders, qui pourraient le cacher.

- Il sera fait selon vos ordres mon général.»

Le lieutenant Jefferson salua respectueusement Monroe avant de quitter pour de bon la pièce. Bass resta pensif un instant. La remise en ordre était en marche et il tenait bien à montrer qui était le dirigeant de la République.

* * *

_Première apparition du général Monroe dans cette fic! Le chap est un peu court (je suis habituée à écrire beaucoup plus en temps normal), mais je pose les bases de l'intrigue tout doucement. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A très vite, et pensez à laisser une review, même courte. Ça prend peu de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur._


	3. Chapter 2: L'interrogatoire

_Deuxième chap de cette fanfic, où les choses se mettent progressivement en place. Je remercie encore ma fidèle __**Quetsche**__, toujours au rendez-vous. Je tiens également à remercier celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris alors qu'elle débute à peine et celles qui la suivent. Pour les autres, merci de prendre le temps de lire. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Je vous laisse en compagnie de Beth, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter, excepté le sergent Sanders et sa fille Beth, ainsi que le lieutenant Jefferson qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination.**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'interrogatoire

Beth reprit son souffle, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier à la nouvelle gifle qui lui avait été infligée. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était retenue par la Milice, qui tentait de savoir où son père se cachait. Au début, le lieutenant Jefferson lui avait posé quelques questions de manière plutôt cordiale, mais lassé par ses réponses, qui lui affirmaient toutes qu'elle ne n'avait aucune idée, il avait délégué son interrogatoire à un de ses sous-officiers, qui lui, se montrait beaucoup moins compréhensif.

Beth avait cru mourir rapidement, faute de soins, mais au bout de 8 longues heures, un médecin avait été dépêché sur place, le soldat chargé d'elle craignant qu'elle ne succombe à sa blessure avant d'avoir parlé. Bien entendu, le retrait de la balle s'était déroulé sans anesthésie, lui infligeant un nouveau supplice physique. Faible, fatiguée et assoiffée, Beth avait vomi avant de s'évanouir au moment où le chirurgien annonçait avoir réussi sa mission.

Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs heures après, sur un matelas sommaire dans une pièce mal éclairée, un épais bandage au niveau de l'omoplate. Son gardien l'avant vu tenter de se lever, s'était empressé de lui apporter un peu d'eau et un croûton de pain dur, avant que l'officier n'arrive pour l'attacher de nouveau à une chaise et réitère ses questions. Il donnait une gifle de temps à autre, pensant qu'avec la douleur, la femme faible qu'elle était craquerait. Il tentait de trouver une faille, laissant sous-entendre que son père mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances, mais Beth tint bon. Dans tous les cas, elle aurait été incapable de dire où son père se trouvait. L'annonce de sa fuite était si improbable qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé ce cas de figure.

Las, l'officier lui pinça la joue déjà sensible avant de quitter la cellule, la laissant seule pendant quelques minutes avant qu'une nouvelle vague de violence ne s'abatte sur elle.

* * *

Le général Monroe revenait des laboratoires de recherche, satisfait. Rachel Matheson avait beau avoir réussi à s'enfuir, elle lui avait laissé de précieuses informations et Randall Flynn se révélait très efficace. Désormais les hélicoptères pouvaient fonctionner. Il allait pouvoir se lancer à la recherche des Matheson mère et fille, et éliminer tous ceux qui lui barreraient le passage. Bass avait la secrète ambition de réunifier ce qui était anciennement les Etats-Unis. Lui seul avait réussi à rétablir l'ordre après le blackout. Lui seul était légitime à diriger cette nation.

Il se rendait dans ses quartiers généraux quand un officier s'avança dans le couloir et lui annonça l'arrivée du lieutenant Jefferson, qui souhaitait s'entretenir urgemment avec lui. Le soldat refit un salut respectueux et Monroe prit la direction de son bureau officiel, espérant obtenir de bonnes nouvelles. Quelque chose cependant le contrariait car le lieutenant ne le dérangeait jamais pour rien. Son intuition fut juste quand il rencontra Jefferson qui, malgré sa posture solennelle, avait tendance à se pencher d'avant en arrière, le regard légèrement fuyant. Il fit cependant le salut général.

« Lieutenant ?

- Mon général, j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé selon vos ordres. Walters et Leeds sont enterrés en ce moment même et tous les autres s'apprêtent à partir demain en direction de la Californie. J'ai choisi personnellement les membres qui les accompagneraient, afin de m'assurer qu'aucun ne déserterait.

- C'est parfait, je vous félicite, répondit Bass sur un ton monotone, son regard scrutant chaque expression du visage de son visiteur. Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que quelque chose vous contrarie ?

- C'est à propos du sergent Sanders. Nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvé.

- Et quelle en est la raison ? questionna Monroe un peu plus sèchement, ce qui fit légèrement trembler Jefferson.

- Nous pensions qu'il essaierait de retrouver sa fille, Beth Sanders, et qu'il se réfugierait chez des amis, mais nous croyons de plus en plus qu'il l'a laissé sur place et qu'il a quitté le territoire.

- Et vos hommes ne sont pas allés dans les bois ? Ne disposent-ils pas de suffisamment de technologie pour repérer un homme seul et sans ressources ?

- En effet, reconnut Jefferson. Je pensais réussir à obtenir davantage d'informations de la part de sa fille. Malheureusement elle prétend ne pas savoir. Son interrogatoire n'a rien donné, et je n'arrive toujours pas à déceler son point faible.

- Elle doit pourtant être proche de son père si elle s'enfuyait avec lui au moment de son arrestation, déclara Bass.

- C'est ce que je pensais, j'ai même effectué plusieurs allusions sur son sort. Mais ça ne marche pas. »

Cette réflexion piqua la curiosité du général. Tout le monde avait un point faible, lui-même ne connaissait que trop bien le sien. Pourquoi cette fille n'en n'aurait pas ?

« Où se trouve-t-elle ?

- Toujours en cellule, j'ai demandé à un de mes hommes de la surveiller.

- Je vais aller l'interroger, décida Monroe.

- Mais général, je maîtrise… plaida Jefferson.

- Vous ne maîtrisez rien étant donné que vous êtes incapable de la faire craquer, assena sèchement Bass en le fusillant du regard. Conduisez-moi à cette Beth Sanders. »

* * *

_Vous l'aurez compris, le prochain chapitre réunira Beth et Monroe. Comment Beth réagira en voyant le général en personne pour l'interroger ? Monroe va-t-il réussir à lui faire avouer ce qu'elle sait ? Tout cela dans le prochain chapitre ! A bientôt et je répète, pensez à la petite review !_


End file.
